


Sara Lance in Earth-38

by 22CryzTitanium



Series: Sara Lance in Earth-38 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Directorship - Freeform, Everybody is gay, F/F, avalance is a thing but it doesnt play a big role in this fic, comments encourage me to update faster, mentions of past sanves and nyssara relationship, no alex and sara will not hook up, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Sara needed an escape after everything that has happened in her life.Alex Danvers suggested a trip to earth-38.Humor and angst occurs while we see our hopeless gays talk about their feelings and all.orSara Lance spends a week in Earth-38.





	1. - I'm Holding On -

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is part two of the SL E-38 series.   
> And yes, you should read "You wanna come over?" first, but even if you don't you won't be lost.   
> Basically Sara is gonna spend a week in Earth-38 with Alex and you'll see them talking and being badass together :)   
> The chapter name is based on the Linkin Park ft Kiiara song, Heavy.

_I'm holding on, why is everything so heavy?_

* * *

Everything was just too much for Sara Lance to handle.

She has never gotten past the fact that she couldn’t save her sister, and she hates herself for it. She has a girlfriend now, a very cute and loving girlfriend, but she hates herself because she can never give her all the love and attention she deserves; all because a part of her heart will forever belong to one person. She’s lost her teammates, Snart, Rip, Stein...All of them, gone. 

And now? Even her father is gone.

She’s always screwing things up, and now she lost her father as well. Sara feels like a piece of her soul is being torn apart upon hearing the news. First it was Nyssa, and then it was Laurel, and then Snart, Rip, Stein, and now her father. 

It’s all her fault. 

Maybe it was a curse, but it seemed like everyone that got close to her, everyone that means something to her eventually dies. 

Or leaves. 

She went back to the waverider after her father’s funeral, face never rid of tears, and her teammates kept their distance. They know better than to force Sara to talk, all of them being oddly quiet, even Mick kept his mouth shut for once, Sara just smiled a little and went back to her quarters. Zari came by that evening, with food and some beer, and a soft “I’m here if you need to talk.” before she left. 

Clearly news got out, because that night, Ava texted her.

Apparently Zari told her everything, and she offered to come over just to be here for Sara. But Sara couldn’t handle the thought of being near anyone. A part of her fear that Ava will eventually end up like her sister or her father, yet she knows if she tells that to Ava, she’d get one hell of a lecture, and she’ll end up hurting her, like how she did the last time. 

She needed to talk to someone. 

And then she had an idea.

* * *

 

After she got off the phone with Alex, she packed a few stuff and wrote a letter. 

She went to find Zari and explained what she’s going to do. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Zari asked, not being judgemental in any way, just genuinely concerned.

Sara forced a smile, “Everything just feels so heavy right now. I need a break.” She shuffles on her feet a little.

“And you deserve it. Go. I’ll take care of the team, but only until you come back.” Zari smiled, giving her a hug. 

Sara took an envelope out and handed it to Zari, “Thank you. Can you help me pass this to Ava if she comes finding me? I didn’t want to text her cause I know she’d stop me, but I really need this right now.”

Zari took it without hesitation, “Of course. You know she’d be piss right? You’d get one hell of a lecture when you come back.” She said with a smile. 

“Should be worth it. Thank you, again.”

“Go. And take care of yourself.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sara boarded on the jumpship, taking a deep breath before she calls out “Gideon, bring me to Cisco so I can get the hell out of this earth.”

“I will miss you while you’re away Captain Lance.” Gideon’s voice broke Sara out from her thoughts on Ava, and how she’d react when Zari gives her the letter. 

Sara smiles, knowing that she had some of the best time with Gideon, and how Gideon is just as real as anyone else on the waverider. “Me too Gideon, me too.”

Upon her arrival Barry and the team offered their condolences, and they talked about Oliver for a short while. It didn’t take Sara much time before she convinced (threatened) Cisco to borrow her the interdimensional extrapolator, just like the one he gave to Kara. She said her thanks and promised to be back. It took her a few tries to get to the right place, but eventually she got there. 

Earth-38. 

She doesn’t know exactly what she wants to do here, but she does want to meet Alex. The one night with Alex was fun, despite the awkwardness that came after that. She has many similarities with Alex, and she figured she could have a talk with Alex, maybe get an outsider’s perspective on things. Now, all she needs to do is find Alex. 

It didn’t take long for Sara to locate the DEO. Supergirl flew straight out from the building, she doesn’t understand how people doesn’t notice. Of course, she was denied entry, by some intimidating looking guards, even after her explanation that she knows Alex Danvers and Supergirl, so she fought her way in. 

Very much like Sara Lance. 

“You know, for a government black-opt site, your guards are pretty weak.”

Many guns were pointed at her before she even finished her sentence, however it took a “Sara, you’re here!” from Alex that stopped herself from getting killed. 

“Alex Danvers.” Sara smirked. 

Alex ran up to her while shouting “Holster your side arms, I know her.”, after everyone got  a confirmation nod from J’onn, they all put away their weapons and went back to their job. Some back to their computers, while others went and help the agents that were unlucky to have gotten a beatdown by Sara. 

J’onn shook his head when Alex brought Sara to him, “Agent Danvers did you told your friend where our secretive base is located?”

“She didn’t have to. I came from another earth and found this place within hours, you guys really need to do a better job at this undercover thing.” Sara laughs when she saw Alex’s face.

Alex took a deep breath, “J’onn, this is Sara Lance. She’s an assassin from another earth?”

“Another one of Supergirl’s friend?” J’onn furrowed his brows. Honestly what is up with his earth daughters and their connection with dangerous people?

“I think I’m more of Alex’s friend rather than Kara’s, I know Kara hates the fact that I’m an assassin.” Sara laughs, giving Alex a nudge. 

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“Maybe, but you like me more.” Sara smirked when she saw Alex’s faint blush. 

J’onn didn’t even need to read Alex’s mind to know what happened between the both of them, “Okay well miss Lance can start by filling up paperworks while you two have a reunion in Agent Danvers’ lab.”

“Paperworks?” Sara raised an eyebrow, “You’re gonna regret this in a minute.” Alex mused. 

And she did. 


	2. - Closed hearts make closed minds -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: mentions of physical fighting (but its not detailed)   
> This chapter was already written so please don't expect the same updating speed after this :D   
> The chapter name is lyrics from the song Safe by Daya.

_ I won't tell you it's all butterflies and roses _

* * *

 

They talked.

It was nice catching up with Alex. They talked about the fighting and childhood, food choices and girlfriends. 

“So you did took my advice.” Sara smiled, happy for Alex. She remembered how broken and lost Alex looked like when they had their little talk, and she knows how Alex feels, to have someone that you love so much, but can’t be together. 

Alex blushed, “I think a part of me knew from the get go that I’ve always had feelings for her.”

When Alex came back from Barry’s wedding, Lucy came back from DC as well. Taking her position as co-director of the DEO once again. Lucy spent many nights with Alex, from talking and sharing stories, to crying and holding each other. 

Lucy didn’t even look slightly surprised when Alex came out to her and told her about Maggie. 

_ “You were always a big gay mess, Danvers.”  _

That’s all she said. 

And after some nights and some liquid courage, Alex got the guts to approach Lucy and ask if she has feelings for her as well. 

_ “I’ve been crushing on you ever since I met you, Danvers.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you say anything?” _

_ “I dropped hints here and there, but you never reacted.” _

_ “Why didn’t you just ask me? You’re a bold person Lucy.” _

_ “Cause you said you were straight back then, and even though I know for a fact that you’re at least bi, it’s a part of you that you need to figure out, and I never liked the idea of forcing or pressuring someone into discovering themselves. So here we are.” _

_ “So you do like me? And this is not just some random fling?” _

_ “I like you Alex, but only if you’re just as comfortable in pursuing this with me.” _

_ “Shut up and kiss me Lane.” _

“Lucy Lane. I’m gonna need to meet her then.” Sara smirked. 

Alex stopped what she was doing and rolled her eyes at Sara, “Oh trust me, you will. And you two might hit it off real quick.” Sara just hummed. 

A comfortable silence fell between them. 

“You know, I found myself a girl too.” Sara smirks at Alex, seeing how her face lit up for her, being genuinely happy for Sara, “I knew there was gonna be someone out there for you.”

“She’s infuriating, annoys me a lot at the start, but, she’s good. She’s smart and funny and gorgeous, and she keeps me sane most of the time.” Sara says softly. 

“That’s good. You deserve a girl like her.”

When she was finally done with her paperwork, and Alex had gotten the result she desire from her somewhat complicated experiment, Alex brought her on a tour around the DEO. Introducing some tech they have and some people that Sara should know. 

She introduced Winn first, with him stuttering many questions upon hearing that she’s from another earth, and then they got to Vasquez, with Sara being her flirtatious self. When they pass by HR, PAM came out and gave both of them a glare. 

Alex just shrugged it off when Sara asked, claiming that PAM acts like she hates them because Alex always gives her the most paperwork, and Alex constantly brings in property damage claiming forms. They pass by the med bay, the office, the gym, and lastly, the training room. 

“And this is our sparring room, I train Supergirl with the kryptonite levels on.” Alex says, flipping on the lights and the kryptonite levels knowing Kara is at CatCo working on her latest article and won’t come in today. 

Sara looked around, “So this is where you get all your moves? You train with Supergirl? Is that why you’re one hell of an agent?”

“I don’t train with Supergirl, I train Supergirl. Who do you think taught her all those combat moves?”

“You wanna go for a few rounds?”

“With you?”

“Why not? It’s gonna be fun.”

And so they did. They both have very different fighting styles. Alex is trained to take on aliens that are much more stronger and physically bigger than her, while Sara is trained to assassinate without being noticed. So you can see how different they are, Sara being slightly more light on her feet while Alex is constantly looking for loopholes from her opponent.

It’s been a long time since Sara has sparred with someone like Alex. She spars with Ava from time to time, but Ava isn’t exactly trained to fight like how Alex is. And it’s fun taking on different kinds of opponents. 

Sara is constantly keeping her stance loose and her attacks are fast, rarely giving any chance for Alex to hit her. She uses her legs a lot, something Alex isn’t as fond of. Alex on the other hand lands very hard punches, and she doesn’t give chances for her opponent to take hold of her. 

They went a few rounds, neither one of them giving up, as they are both competitive human beings. Until a voice came from the entrance. 

“Agent Danvers, what are you doing?”

Alex got distracted by the voice which gave Sara a chance to pin Alex under her within a second. Alex grunted before she turn her head and look at Lucy standing at the entrance. 

“Sparring, ma’am.” She said, while pushing Sara off of her and dust off her hands. 

Lucy walked up to both of them, looking at Sara up and down, “So you’re the intruder that took down my men?”

“They were in my way, I tried to talk at first but they wouldn’t listen.” Sara shrugs, knowing full well who’s in front of her. 

“So you what? Punched your way in?”

“Merely letting you guys know how your agents, lacks training. Director Lane.”

They had a silent stare down of some sort, that made Alex shuffle awkwardly next to them. 

And before she knew it, Lucy cracked a smile.

“I like her Alex, she can stay.”

“I knew you two would get along just fine. So officially, Sara, meet Lucy Lane, my girlfriend and my boss. Lucy, this is Sara Lance, she’s an assassin from another earth.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “Another earth? Like that masked guy? Speedy? Or something?”

“You mean Barry? Yes, in fact I came here with the help of his friend.”

“Sara is here for a week, and I invited her to sleep at our place, we have a guest room and all.” Alex smiles. 

Lucy nods, pulling Alex into her arms and giving her a peck on the cheek, “Sure. But first, dinner. I am starving.”

Alex blush a little, “Alright, I’ll take a quick shower and meet you at Winn’s desk in 15?”

“Go.”

Sara grabbed the water bottle near the entrance and walks out with Alex, “So that’s the girl that took your heart?”

“Yeap.”

“Someone’s blushing.”

_ “Shut up.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!   
> I love thinking the friendship that Alex and Sara might have if they had the chance.   
> Again, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and encouraged.   
> Come scream at me at Tumblr (cryz-22) regarding updates or anything else, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at updating schedules, so you have been warned.   
> I hope you enjoyed it, and leave comments on what you would like to see them do, or what you want them to talk about.  
> Come scream at me on Tumblr if you want :) (cryz-22)


End file.
